Standing from a seated position on a chair or sofa may be a problem because of the age of the person or the person having arthritis, as examples. The person, once standing, is capable of being independently mobile.
There are numerous institutional devices available that have as their purpose lifting a person laying down on a bed and transporting that person to another location. The person is ordinarily unable to move about on his or her own. Representative of these devices is an invalid carrier with rotatable chair, U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,987. This carrier device, however, is unsuited for purposes of this invention in that it was not intended for, nor is it capable of, being positioned on a furniture seat between the sitting person and the furniture arm, such that the person can slide onto the seat and be raised to a standing position. The device in the '987 patent takes a person from a horizontal position to a seated position and is then used to transport the person in a seated position.